


Then Again It Could Just Be Me

by saucyminx



Series: Then Again Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months into their relationship Jared has mostly come out of his shell, but his life of shyness sometimes makes it hard to believe he’s worth it. Jensen doesn’t mind reminding him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then Again It Could Just Be Me

**And that was Tik Tok by Ke$ha, ah yes, genuine musical talent from that girl. If you’re just tuning in, no, you haven’t somehow stumbled on the wrong station. This is CKVR 88.9 FM and I am Jensen and tonight we are highlighting the best of the worst. What are those catchy pop songs you can’t get out of your head even if you want to gag as you sing along? Give me a call and give me a song, then stick in for the last half hour of the show when I cleanse your ears with better music alternatives. We’ll be back after some words from the man.**

Jensen hit a switch on the board and spun in his chair, waving at hand at Christian to let him know he was good to go. Christian was always good about getting things started for him, and then he disappeared for most of the show and returned at the end, it was one of those predictable things Jensen had come to know really well.

Another of those things were phone calls from Jared during his show. If his boyfriend didn’t magically show up that was. Tonight though, Jensen knew Jared was listening from home while studying for his finals. It was part of the reason he was doing the theme show anyway, to give people a little sense of entertainment while they fried their brains over text books.

The line beeped in his ear and Jensen answered the car, relaxing back in his chair. “Jensen here, what’s your poison?”

“Hey Jen, it’s Beau, how’s it going?”

Beau was turning into one of his regular callers, calling nearly every show and talking to Jensen for as long as he could. Jensen wasn’t really sure what to make of it but Beau did seem to know a lot about music and he was always really friendly so it didn’t seem like that big of a deal.

“Hey Beau, I wouldn’t think you had any tacky bubble gum songs to recommend tonight.” Jensen laughed softly and glanced back at the door, hoping that maybe Jared would turn up.

It wouldn’t be the first time Jared surprised him; the man was constantly doing just that, whether it was because of a random kiss on the lips in public - when Jensen had never expected one - or because of holding hands in the theatre when Jensen had thought it was amazing Jared agreed to go at all. That’s how it was dating Jared, one amazing moment after another.

“Well even I have fallen to the temptress that is Britney Spears.” Beau chuckled just as softly and maybe Jensen should recognize that tone of voice but well, loads of people had misconceptions about him from voice alone.

“Ah so you’re suggesting we play Britney Spears? And you’ll come on the air and explain exactly why we’re listening to eardrum bleeding melodies?” Jensen scrolled to his music, slightly pained to see that the station did actually possess Britney music to play.

“Gladly, we can weigh the merits of her come back take three verses her original cotton candy fluff.”

Jensen snorted a laugh and placed Beau on hold so he could start up the show once more. And if he was a little disappointed that his boyfriend hadn’t called yet, well, Jared did have to study after all.

-=-=-=-

Studying was Jared’s least favorite activity and having his boyfriend’s voice coming through his stereo was a mixed blessing. Jensen’s voice had always been distracting and as Jared padded over to his bed in his sweats and warm wool socks he smiled, remembering the days when he used to be just listening to a _crush_ on the radio.

Sinking down onto his bed, Jared tugged Jensen’s sweatshirt tighter around him. It still smelled like his boyfriend; Jared really had to break the habit of stealing Jensen’s clothes when he stayed over. Grinning, he flicked his hair back off his forehead and picked up his Spanish Text. “Te amo, Jensen.”

Rolling his eyes at himself, Jared rubbed at the faint blush of embarrassment on his cheeks. Things had been a lot better since he’d met Jensen; _life_ had been a lot better. Jared wasn’t quite as shy as he used to be; okay - so he hadn’t made _huge_ improvements but he’d made progress. He could have an entire conversation with Jensen without stuttering and he’d even been to some parties with Jensen’s friends (although he hadn’t lasted very long). Yeah, Jensen was changing Jared’s life.

Smiling dopily, Jared perked up when Jensen’s voice came on the radio again.

 **”I do hope you found those advertisements as enjoyable as I did, which was not at all but whatever. This is Jensen at CKVR 88.9 FM and tonight I’m subjecting you to the whims of our listeners. I’ve got a frequent caller here on the line; he’s going to explain just why he seems to have a Britney Spears addiction. Beau? What do you have for us humble listeners?**

Jared frowned, biting down on his bottom lip. _Beau_. Beau seemed to be calling the station an awful lot. It was completely ridiculous but the sound of the guy's voice kind of set Jared's teeth on edge. He could _tell_ that Beau was flirting with Jensen, hell, Jared knew what it was like to listen to that voice and want to meet the man it belonged too.

The problem was that calling in, speaking to Jensen, being the _frequent_ caller was supposed to be Jared's roll. That wasn't the only problem, because Jared really shouldn't be jealous of a voice. He knew that Jensen cared about him, wanted to be with Jared in spite of how shy he was and what an uphill battle things had been.

Beau just needed to talk to his boyfriend a lot less.

Scowling at his stereo while Beau was speaking Jared folded his arms and held tight. Jensen wouldn’t do anything to hurt him, he was sure of it.

 **”Well Jensen, I have a hunch even your superior self has enjoyed a Spears song, despite your very outspoken distaste for techno.”**

 **“Oh Beau, you poor, poor man. One sentence and I don’t even know where to begin correcting you. I have never once enjoyed a Spears song and even though there’s only one person in the world that could actually get me to listen to techno, I’m absolutely positive nothing she makes qualifies as techno. So, no win. Next?”**

 **“Maybe you’re just bitterly jealous. I believe that if nothing else, she does seem to manage to provide enough hits to appreciate some of her natural talent.”**

 **“Natural talent my ass, do you know how much work they do on her voice? I’m pretty sure she could speak the words and still sound like the artificial crap they spew out. So try again sir, or else I’m putting you up on the bitch wall.”**

Jared picked up a balled up sock and threw it at the radio. “Oh Beau, you p..poor man,” Jared echoed. Picking his book up again he started to learn some of his Spanish vocabulary and tried not to focus on Jensen’s voice. Normally by that point of the evening Jared would have called if he wasn’t going down to the station - but he didn’t want to call while _Beau_ was on the phone.

 **”Regardless of your elitist tastes Jensen, you have to admit that it’s music you can dance too. In the clubs, you know, assuming you go to the clubs.”**

 **“Sure I do, it does not give them the right to pull utter crap all the time. But, since I did ask for this tonight, my lips will now close and we will get to the music. Just for you Beau, here is Britney Spears with one of the many pieces of crap she’s released recently.”**

Sighing, Jared tossed his text onto the bed beside him and picked up his cell. Pulling up the contacts he sighed again and hit the entry for the station. Listening to the phone ring, he reached over and picked up his soda.

Truthfully, Jensen kind of found the Beau kid a little on the annoying side. It was further cemented by the boy suggesting they go to a club some time. It didn’t seem to matter how often he told Beau he was with someone, he didn’t seem to lose interest. So when the phone beeped again he worried his lower lip under his teeth, not wanting to talk to Beau once more.

“Thank you for calling CKVR, this is Jensen, how’s it shakin’?” Jensen queued up the next song, ready for a distraction from his annoyance.

“Hi ya,” Jared said softly. Taking a quick sip of soda he couldn’t help smiling when he heard Jensen’s voice. “You busy?”

“For you? Not at all. I was hoping you’d call soon.” Jensen turned to his screen to line up a list of songs and give himself some time to talk to his boyfriend. “How goes the studying? Your brain okay?”

“Yeah, s’okay.” Jared put his soda down and fiddled with his pen. “That Beau guy called again, I was listening. I mean - well - do you know him or s..something?” Jared frowned at the reappearance of his stutter and rolled his bottom lip under his teeth.

Straightening up in his chair, Jensen pursed his lips, curious about his boyfriend’s stuttered words. He’d sort of thought that was past them, only returning when they were in social situations that Jared didn’t really like. “No, just from calls. Why? You know him? Is he in a class of yours?”

Shaking his head, Jared finally realized that Jensen couldn’t see him. “No, don’t know him. He sure knows a lot about music.” Jared closed his eyes and lay down on his bed, tucking an arm under his pillow. “You know a lot about music.”

“Yeah, he knows a lot about having a terrible taste in music.” Jensen snorted and relaxed back again, listening to Jared’s soft breath. “He’s been calling a lot lately I noticed, he must be bored or something. He’ll talk the entire show if I let him.”

“Yeah? I couldn’t t..talk very long about music. I know the songs that I like but not really much about… other stuff.” Pressing his hand to his eyes Jared grimaced. So far, he wasn’t doing a very good job of just _ignoring_ the fact that he was feeling a little threatened.

“Jared? What’s going on? I haven’t heard you stutter this much since you met Mike and Misha. Are you okay?” Once more Jensen was straightening up, this time to make sure commercials were set to play after the songs finished.

Eyes widening, Jared rubbed at his bottom lip and concentrated on relaxing. "Fine, just tired. Too much studying, I guess." After having made it through a couple of sentences unscathed Jared relaxed a little more and nestled down further in his bed. "What time d’you get off?"

“Just after midnight. Can I come over? I won’t wake you up; I’ll just slide into your bed ninja style.” Jensen didn’t really believe that nothing was wrong but he was on limited time here and he would need a solid block of working on getting the answer out of Jared to find out the truth. So for now he left it, trying not to worry too much.

“You want to? I mean-” Jared sighed and pulled his text book close to his chest, the cover was cool and somehow solidly reassuring. “It’s okay if you’ve got plans or somethin’.” Jared _really_ wanted Jensen to come over, hold him and kiss all his doubts away.

“There is nowhere else I would rather be,” Jensen murmured softly and glanced toward the clock, wishing time would speed up. Yeah he loved working at the radio, always had, but it was one night less he had to spend with Jared now and that wasn’t so good in his mind. “Leave the door unlocked for me?”

“Okay, I will.” Jared closed his eyes for a few moments. “Play a s..song for me?” There was still something sort of hot about hearing Jensen dedicate a song to him.

“You know I will.” Jensen bit his lip for a moment, checking the screen for the time count then sighing. “Gotta get back at it, don’t worry if you fall asleep, okay?”

“I - yeah, okay. I’ll see you when you get here. Be careful walkin’ over here.” Jared pressed his lips together and ended the call then held the phone for a while.

Jensen didn’t have any time to think about things once the call was over, he had to build up another set list and pick out a song for Jared. Sometimes it was easier not to think about things anyway.

 **Welcome back from the break. Before it there was a whole slew of songs playing, I’d list them all but if you don’t know them then you’re probably not cool enough to anyway. Next up I’ve got Miss You Love by Maria Mena. This one goes out to my boy; he knows how true it is. Enjoy.**

-=-=-=-

Being in a relationship with a guy wasn't all that different from being in a relationship with a girl, Jensen found. Sure, some things were easier - like Jared didn't mind watching football and never said no to greasy food. But some things were harder - like knowing the standard for the _next step_.

Back in the beginning of their relationship Jensen had realized - and said - pretty quickly that he loved Jared. It was impossible to explain why he had fallen so hard and fast for the man but it had happened nonetheless. He'd told Jared, right up front, and Jared had said he felt the same.

The problem was, Jared had never actually _said_ it.

Whenever Jensen said it to Jared, he would smile and kiss him then one thing would lead to the next and Jensen would find himself far too distracted by Jared’s body to really care that the man hadn’t said it in return. Afterwards he would think about it though, wondering exactly why Jared never said those words.

If Jensen said it on the phone, Jared would say _me too_ or something similar and Jensen would frown but let it go. Until he just stopped saying it, because maybe it wasn’t what Jared wanted to hear, maybe Jensen was pushing him too hard by saying it at all, or waiting to hear it back. That was the thing with Jared, he could never quite figure out what was right and what was _too much_.

It was enough to make Jensen’s head hurt if he thought about it too much so he was relieved when he finally got to Jared’s room and slipped inside. The light was off and he could hear Jared’s soft breath and it made him smile. Just because he didn’t say it anymore didn’t mean he didn’t feel it. If anything, it was stronger, more intense, every single time he spent a night with Jared in his arms or listened to his soft laugh.

Hell, even his stutter was endearing.

Jensen quietly and quickly slid out of his clothes, pausing with his fingers on the hem of his boxers before he pushed those off as well. It was more fun to sleep naked with Jared anyway. All that warm skin, how could he resist?

Crossing to the bed, Jensen gently lifted the blanket and slid under, scooting instantly across the bed and pressing up against Jared’s side. His eyes widened for a moment at Jared’s naked body as heat burned suddenly sharp and intense through him. Apparently Jared agreed that skin against skin was much better than any clothing.

He slowly slid his hand along Jared’s chest, gently encouraging him to turn on his side so Jensen could tuck up behind him. Jared was likely tired from all the studying, he probably needed his sleep, but Jensen couldn’t resist rubbing soft circles over the man’s hipbone, pressing gentle kisses along his shoulder.

Jared hummed softly in his sleep and shifted back against Jensen which was really not fair and not at all helpful if he was going to try and let the man sleep. Giving in to his more primal urges, Jensen brushed Jared’s hair back and latched onto his neck, sucking slow and deep kisses over the man’s skin. As Jared’s body began to respond Jensen’s fingers slid down, barely stroking his fingertips over his boyfriend’s hardening cock.

Jared's dreams slipped away slowly, twisting with his waking mind for a few moments before he realized that the flush he felt on is cheeks and neck was real. He was half-hard, the flesh on his back tingling wherever his boyfriend's body touched him. "Jensen," he murmured.

Arching his back slightly in a stretch, Jared kept his eyes closed and slid his hand over Jensen's. "Is it late?"

“Just about one, had to stay and clean up some stuff,” Jensen whispered against Jared’s neck, kissing up to suck Jared’s ear between his lips. He couldn’t stop rocking forward, the position too good not to take advantage of. It was the ultimate teasing torture, that one forbidden little area Jensen hadn’t been before. “Wanna sleep?”

Jared’s laugh was deep and soft. “While you’re doing _that_?” He could feel how turned on Jensen was and was kind of enjoying the thrill of their position. They hadn’t had sex yet. Oh, they’d done everything else - and Jared _knew_ that Jensen was special but he wasn’t really sure how you let someone know you might be ready. Jared didn't feel like he was sure of very much sometimes.

“What am I doing?” Jensen knew his arousal had to be clear in both his body and voice, deep and vibrating in his chest. He slid his fingers around to curl over Jared’s cock, stroking with the slow forward thrusts of his hips. “I could stop…” he whispered against Jared’s ear, feeling the hitch of Jared’s breath in response.

Lust kind of slammed into Jared and trickled down his skin like hot water. Jared felt a little drunk, a little off-balance and curled his fingers around Jensen's wrist. He could feel tendons moving under the hot skin as Jensen moved his wrist.

"D..Don't stop," Jared whispered. Canting his hips slightly he pressed his ass back against Jensen's rigid flesh and felt another wave of heat rip through him when Jensen moaned.

“God, Jared,” Jensen moaned against Jared’s neck, sucking in a deep breath to control himself. He wanted so badly to just pin Jared to the bed and do everything imaginable with him and it was all coming back to that _next step_ thing that they couldn’t seem to take. “You’re gonna drive me crazy, movin’ like this.” His fingers tightened around Jared, thumb rolling over the head and smearing pre-come. Knowing he could make Jared just as crazy certainly helped.

Just beneath the gentle moans and rustling of the sheets, Jared could hear Jensen's quick breaths; he could feel the moist heat against his neck. Fingers moving slowly up Jensen's arm, Jared reached behind him to curl his fingers over Jensen's hip, urging him closer. "I want ..."

Part of Jensen refused to let himself even go _there_ , just in case Jared wasn’t saying what he so desperately hoped he was. “What do you want?” Jensen rocked his hips forward hard, sliding along Jared’s ass and listening to his answering moan. “You can tell me Jared, I want to hear it.”

A tremble started somewhere deep inside Jared's body, travelling through him and his breath sped up. Each slid of Jensen's cock along the cleft of his ass was making Jared's vision swim, his stomach twist. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted Jensen; he'd wanted Jensen for a very long time. Saying it - saying the words out loud was just something that filled Jared with a cold kind of fear. "You, I want, I w..want you."

Sliding back, Jensen let Jared fall onto his back then climbed over him, pressing him down into the mattress. His eyes locked with Jared’s in the dull light coming from outside and he studied the man as if some answer would be clear on his face. “Why can’t you say it? It’s me, Jared, don’t you trust me? You know I won’t be upset or anything, it’s just us here.”

Blinking slowly, Jared lowered his gaze. Sometimes, Jensen looked at him with such passion in his eyes that it made Jared feel too much; like maybe his heart would just overflow. "I'm... what if-" Jared sighed and wrapped his arms around Jensen's neck and tugged gently. His thoughts were going in so many different directions it was making him dizzy. What if Jensen didn't want what he wanted? What if he wasn't good enough to keep Jensen happy? To keep him interested? "Kiss me," he whispered.

“Is that what you want?” Jensen asked then sighed, rolling off Jared and dropping to the side. “You know I love you, and you don’t say it. You know I want to fuck you and you won’t ask for it. Is... I mean, isn’t that what you want? Aren’t I what you want?” He lay on his side, fingers dancing across Jared’s chest.

Jensen's words had a sharp edge to them even though his touch was soft. "I d..didn't think that we. I mean, w..what if you meet someone else you l..like more." Beau's voice lurked in the back of Jared's mind and he closed his eyes, swallowing around the rock of emotion in his throat.

“Meet someone else?” Jensen frowned, shaking his head as he tried to wrap his mind around the idea. “You really don’t get it do you? Jared, I’m in _love_ with you. I don’t want anyone else, I’m not even looking and if you think I’m just going to replace you, that’s crazy. You have to start believing that.” Jensen slid his hand up to cup Jared’s cheek, turning him so their gazes remained locked.

"Beau. You talk to B..Beau about music and... and things I don't know ab..bout." Jared closed his eyes, not wanting to see the look on Jensen's face. "If I t..tell you how much I love you... and it all f..falls apart I don't know how to go back." Sucking in a deep breath Jared inched closer, eyes squeezed shut tightly. His fingers ghosted their way over Jensen's hip and up his side.

“Beau?” Jensen repeated, confused for a moment then even _more_ confused when he realized who Jared was talking about. “The guy who calls? Is that what this is about? Are you...” Jensen couldn’t help a soft laugh at the idea and he shook his head. “Are you jealous Jared? Of that guy? Come on it’s nothin-”

"I c..call. It's how I met you and you shouldn't be talking to someone else like you used to talk to me. You know I listen to the show every night, I'm always here - with my radio on and I hear you taking calls from him and he know stuff about music and I _want_ to call you." All of Jared's words kind of came out in a tumble.

Scrambling back slightly he shoved at Jensen's chest and pushed him down so he could lie across his chest. "I love you and I shouldn't be scared to say it because of something like that. I know- I ..." Jared's expression softened when he realized what he'd said.

Jensen smiled up at Jared, reaching out to slip fingers through his hair and drag him down for a soft kiss. “I love you too, you know that,” he murmured against Jared’s lips, letting the man lift up slightly. “If it bothers you so much Jared, I won’t talk to Beau anymore. Chris screens all the calls on his computer; he can answer Beau’s calls from now on. Because he’s not important, not to me, no one is but you okay?” Jensen heart was racing again, Jared’s _I love you_ echoing through his mind and making it impossible not to smile.

Leaning down slowly, closing the distance between their lips again, Jared smiled. Brushing a gentle kiss across his boyfriend's lips, Jared pushed up slightly and kissed his way along Jensen's jaw. "Jensen," he whispered. "I do want you ... to fuck me." Teasing his tongue along the shell of Jensen's ear, Jared moaned at the flush of heat that flooded his veins.

It felt a little like Jared’s words traveled down from his ear, burning a path along every inch of his body until he felt like he was one fire. Then he was moving, rolling them so he was once more on top of Jared and claiming his lips in a hard kiss. God, he’d been waiting so long for this, for the love thing, and to have them both at once all because Jared was _jealous_ was nearly amazing.

Jensen pushed Jared’s legs apart with his knee, falling between them and rocking his hips hard against Jared’s. He didn’t even know where to begin now that he could have this, and he didn’t want to take his mouth from Jared’s because it was the best perfection.

Jared's tongue slipped forward, tangling with Jensen's and he reached up to slide his fingers through Jensen's hair. Pulling him down into the kiss, Jared hooked a leg over Jensen's and arched up into the heat and strength of his boyfriend's body. Unable to contain the sensations inside him Jared rocked his hips up harder. "Jensen, please."

Begging. No part of Jensen was ready to hear Jared beg. He moaned, low and deep and rolled to the side once more, tugging Jared’s night stand open. He had to settle for using lotion, deciding it was better than spit and really they should have prepared for this better. When he settled back between Jared’s legs, the man was just watching him and he smiled softly. “Been thinking about doing this for so long.” he murmured, slicking up his fingers and stroking over Jared’s cock with his free hand.

Jared's entire body swayed up off the bed slowly, sliding his cock through Jensen's grip. He shuddered at the touch, the sensations of their bodies sliding together; knowing what they were about to do. "God, I thought about it too."

“You mean we could have been doing this sooner?” Jensen’s brow arched but he smiled at Jared and shook his head. He continued his slow stroking even as his finger gently circled Jared’s hole, teasing an inch forward then back. When Jared’s body seemed to jolt, Jensen pressed his finger back in, slowly deepening the touch and greedily watching Jared for every reaction.

Moaning softly, Jared lifted his hands up above his head and gripped the headboard. He'd never felt anything like it; the slick touches, the slight pressure, the barely-there burn. Licking his lips, he moaned again as Jensen's finger sank even deeper. Blinking his eyes open Jared panted, open-mouthed, eyes locked with Jensen's. "I love you," he whispered.

“Not gonna get tired of hearing that any time soon,” Jensen murmured then pushed his finger all the way in, falling forward to gently kiss Jared’s chest. “I love you too,” he crooked his finger deep within Jared, moving through the forward rock of Jared’s body. By the time he was starting to add a second finger Jensen wasn’t sure he’d even last until the sex because this was far too hot. “How’s it feel?”

"Good, weird...more," Jared muttered. A smile broke onto his face then faded as the pleasure raced through his system again. "S'like being closer to you and I need you to..." Jared bit down hard on his bottom lip as Jensen's fingers pushed in again; the burn only a strange tingling sensation. Dropping his hands to Jensen's shoulders, he gripped his boyfriend tightly.

It was another form of torture to take this time, to gradually stretch Jared. Part of Jensen was worried it would be too much, that Jared would stop him if he pushed too fast. But each arch and curve of Jared’s body was like a fist twisting his gut, causing his hips to thrust forward into thin air because he _wanted_. “Think you can take more?” Jensen asked hoarsely, pressing his fingers up and searching for that one spot he knew would have Jared begging again.

"Yeah, _God_ , yes," Jared mumbled. His words were half moan and his body twisted sideways, nails digging hard into Jensen's warm flesh. Something sucked all the air out of the room and blinded Jared in a flash of white; pleasure shot through him like fire - burning along flesh and bone. His entire body jolted, arching up then shuddering beneath Jensen's' body. Gasping, sucking in air Jared fisted Jensen's hair.

Jensen moaned at the sharp pull to his hair and he thrust a third finger inside Jared, heart almost stopping when the man rocked down against it. Now that he knew just where to thrust his fingers he aimed for that place, releasing Jared’s cock to hold his hips down. “You’re so fucking gorgeous like this Jared, all flushed, your body begging for me. Jesus, I could watch you like this all night.”

Shaking his head, Jared murmured, "No. No watching. More." He gasped again when he managed to pry his eyes open and catch a glimpse of Jensen's face. Rose flushed cheeks under copper freckles, all settled around Jensen's mouth - his lips swollen and red, slick and wet. Jared's heart nearly stopped.

Struggling up on to his elbows, shaky and weak, Jared stretched forward to reach those lips. Sucking on Jensen's bottom lip, he ran his tongue along it then slid it forward.

Moaning into the kiss, Jensen slowly pulled his fingers free and blindly grasped for the bottle of lotion as his tongue slid out to tangle around Jared’s. His heart was slamming hard in his chest, almost painful, as he pulled back from the kiss. “Gonna keep you on your back, okay? I have to see your face, and be able to kiss you.” Jensen sat back as he coated his cock with lotion, panting softly. “Still sure you want this?”

"Stop askin' me," Jared said quickly. A smile flitted across his face and he blinked a few times, lifting his hips up. His eyes drifted down to Jensen's cock, and the way he was stroking it slowly. "Jensen?"

“Yeah?” Jensen shifted closer once more; forcing his eyes up from Jared’s spread legs to his eyes.

"You should... now, I want you to fuck me," Jared said softly. A shiver ran down his body and he bit down on his bottom lip again, spreading his legs wider and panting.

“Fuck, I don’t know. Hearing you say things like that just makes me want to listen to them instead.” Jensen smirked for just a moment until Jared lifted his legs and well, Jensen had never been good at resisting temptation where Jared was involved. He slid forward and bent Jared’s body, lining himself up at the man’s entrance.

Their eyes locked and Jensen swallowed thickly, tongue dragging over his lips. “M’gonna make it so good for you Jared, I promise,” he whispered before pressing forward, thrusting slightly at the first grip of tight heat around him.

"Oh god," Jared hissed. It felt different, more, the burn was back and Jared concentrated on breathing as he hooked his arm around Jensen's neck. Almost bent double, Jared lifted his legs and wrapped them high on Jensen's back. The way he moved slid Jensen's rigid shaft deeper and Jared moaned, cheek pressed to Jensen's as he panted softly. "Wait…" he breathed.

“It’s okay. It’s gonna feel so good Jared, I promise.” Jensen was almost chanting the words, anything to keep his mind focused on the tight pressure, the heat greater than anything he’d ever felt before. And this was _Jared_ , the man he’d wanted for what felt like ever. Against his control, his body shifted slightly and he slid impossibly deeper, their bodies completely flushed. “Jesus, Jared. It’s so- you’re just - _god_ it’s amazing.”

Clinging to Jensen's neck, Jared sucked greedy, almost desperate kisses along Jensen's jaw and neck. His nails dug in hard to the muscle that moved along the top of Jensen's back. As his body adjusted, relaxed and breathing became more possible Jared tentatively circled his hips and moaned at the slide of flesh. "Holy shit," he whispered.

That was all Jensen needed to get himself moving once more. He pulled all the way out and slid back in one swift movement, the tight pressure clenching around him and holding him for a moment. “Jared,” Jensen moaned, not able to think past the man’s name, the feel of his body. His slow thrusts hardly lasted, picking up speed and driving down deeper, harder. Jensen could already tell there would never be enough of this; he would never get enough to completely satisfy him. And Jared clinging to him only made everything more intense, Jensen couldn’t seem to stop moaning.

Jared's heart was beating so fast he was dizzy, weak, his fingers tingling where they dug hard into Jensen's shoulders. As much as he was able to, he pushed his hips up to meet Jensen's thrusts. Nothing had ever felt better - the harder Jensen thrust into him, the louder Jared moaned. Burying his face in his boyfriend's neck Jared tried to muffle the sounds he couldn't seem to stop.

“No no, let me - hear you,” Jensen gasped and pulled back slightly, his hips pausing for a moment. “Don’t care who else hears.” Then he straightened up, slipping free of Jared’s arms and hiking his body up across his thighs. He thrusted down hard and the new angle made a shudder ripple through him. “God, Jared,” he moaned loudly and fumbled forward, fingers wrapping around Jared’s cock and stroking in time with each quick slap of his hips.

Every time Jensen moaned, Jared's flesh pebbled. He could listen to Jensen forever; feel the way his boyfriend was trembling. Sucking in a breath Jared's lashes fluttered closed as Jensen's cock swept past the bundle of nerves so deep inside him. Air rushed out of his body as heat rushed through it and he cried out, hands clawing at Jensen's back to bring him closer. "Jensen-" Gasping Jared panted roughly.

Falling forward once more, Jensen kept his hips in the same place, thrusting up against Jared’s prostate over and over as his lips sealed over the man’s. Their bodies moved at one, Jensen pressing forward as Jared rocked back and Jensen could feel his orgasm so close, growing with each crash of his hips against Jared. “Come,” he gasped into the kiss, thrusting his tongue into Jared’s mouth a moment later.

Keening softly, Jared's body lurched up - everything inside him feeling like it was clawing its way out of his body just to get closer to Jensen. As his orgasm peeked deep inside him, Jared felt his heart flutter-stop. Tangling both hands in Jensen's short hair, Jared held on to him as his hips snapped up and his cock pulsed hot and heavy between their bodies.

It was always amazing watching Jared come but feeling it, the tight clench of muscles around him and thrust of his hips forward was simply maddening. His orgasm tore through him, causing his hips to jerk forward and still as he lost all control. When he could no longer tolerate the dizzying feel in his mind, Jensen pulled back from the kiss, gently sliding out of Jared so he could drop his legs down then collapsing on him. “Holy shit,” he whispered against Jared’s neck.

"You're beautiful," Jared panted against Jensen's hair. Wrapping his arms tight around Jensen's neck he almost cradled him, holding him close as the pounding of his pulse in his ears began to slow and quiet.

“Not as much as you,” Jensen protested, not at all interested in moving. “We’re gonna do that all the time now right?” He asked with a quiet, breathy laugh.

Nodding, Jared pulled back to stare bleary-eyed at Jensen. “As often as you want,” Jared whispered. After staring at Jensen’s lips for a few long moments Jared pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth. “Don’t make me jealous anymore.”

“I won’t. I didn’t realize you were. I should have.” Jensen turned into the kiss, lingering there for a long few moments. “I love you,” he whispered as he pulled back, sliding to the side and gathering Jared up against him.

“Me too,” Jared said. A warm smile crept across his cheeks, his hand sliding over Jensen’s hip. “Stopped stuttering again,” Jared whispered. His lips were just a breath away from Jensen’s, lashes drifting closed.

“I fucked the stutter out of you.” Jensen bit his lip for a moment before the laughter bubbled out of him, growing louder until he buried his face in Jared’s neck, breathing in his reach scent. “Hey, when school finishes in a couple weeks, what are you doing? You never said.”

“Spending a little time with Sandy. Thought I might find an apartment or something for next year. You... you’re staying where you are right? Sandy said - well, she talks too much. Never-mind what she said.” Jared blushed and rolled back slightly.

“Where are you going?” Jensen hooked his arm around Jared and pulled him back, confused smile on his face. “What did Sandy say?” Knowing that girl, it could be anything.

“That I should ask you...” Jared shrugged a shoulder and leaned in to kiss Jensen’s bottom lip. The fire in his cheeks was almost unbearable and Jared laughed nervously.

Sometimes when Jared got like this it was kind of adorable. Like now, when he was all flushed and almost shy. “So, ask me, whatever it is.” He pressed his lips to Jared’s temple then slid back a little. “You want to face the wall and ask? We can spoon and maybe you won’t be as nervous?”

“I don’t need to face the wall.” Jared rolled his eyes and rubbed at the heat on his cheek. Taking a deep breath Jared stared straight into Jensen’s eyes. “She said maybe, you know, Sandy. Said that we could _should_ no could. Maybe we could live together. But she’s kinda crazy.” Jared’s eyes widened slightly and he pressed his lips together.

“I graduate you know, in a couple weeks. So does Mike. Misha’s been done for a while. Mike’s moving downtown, got a job lined up and Misha’s decided to go backpacking through Europe or something.” Jensen grinned and tapped Jared’s nose. “Which means, I have to move. If you are interested in living with me, I would be thrilled and probably stupidly happy to live with you. If you want I mean.”

Nodding so hard his hair flopped down into his eyes Jared grinned. “I want. Very much. If you do. You said you did.” Jared’s cheeks hurt and he laughed softly.

“We’re so sweet my teeth are starting to ache,” Jensen pointed out with his own quiet laugh and leaned forward to kiss Jared. “So between your studying tomorrow, want to go apartment searching?”

“Yes!” Jared flung himself forward and wrapped his arms around Jensen again. He was exhausted, weak and wobbly and it was probably the best night of his life. Pulling back quickly his smile faded. “Wait.”

“You’re thinking too much I can tell.” Jensen tugging Jared close again, and shaking his head. “What is it?”

"Probably, there's other stuff we should do on our break - from studying. Like more sex. I liked that. The sex." Jared licked his lips and his smile grew again.

Laughing, Jensen nodded and rolled onto his side, pulling Jared up against him. “I think we could have some fun finding our favorite position. I’d like to see you ride me, something tells me you’d be amazing to watch.” Jensen could really get used to this kind of talk and their bubbly affection.

Nodding, Jared rubbed his hand up over Jensen’s ribs. “Yeah, that sounds, yeah. I still love you, in case you were wondering.” His smile brightened when the words lit up Jensen’s face again.

“I’m glad to hear it,” Jensen chuckled softly and grinned so bright it hurt. “I love you too.” He closed his eyes, basking in the warmth of emotions. An idea popped up in his mind and he couldn’t help laughing again. “Will you call the station next week and talk? Please? Just to say hi?”

“Of course I will. You gonna put me on the air?” Jared wrinkled his nose. He always stuttered when he was on the air - it was the thought of all the people who might be listening.

“You could come in with me, co-host. Because you know, next week is my last week. It should be special.” Jensen thought he’d be able to talk Jared into it, if he just said the right things.

“Me? Co-host? No, Jensen. No - too many people. And I - last time-” Jared shrugged but he remembered the last time he’d been allowed in the broadcast booth. Licking his lips, Jared smirked. “Maybe I could just come in and … not talk.”

“Alright,” Jensen nodded and ran his hand along Jared’s side, opening his eyes a crack to look at his boyfriend. “You can come and sit and I won’t make you say a thing.” He was really a push over when it came to Jared.

“I could tell them I love you,” Jared said softly. Now that the words were out he couldn’t seem to stop saying them. “Bet you wish I was still quiet.”

“Not in the slightest.” Jensen opened his eyes the rest of the way and stared into Jared’s for a long moment before pressing forward and claiming his mouth in a deep kiss. “Round two?” He asked into the kiss, rolling back and bringing Jared up across his chest.

Nodding slowly, Jared settled on Jensen’s chest and smiled.


End file.
